


Sneaking In The Night

by DemonDean10



Series: The Saga of John and Brian [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: First U.S. Visit, M/M, Nothing explicit, One Shot, mild Dom/Sub, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDean10/pseuds/DemonDean10
Summary: John just wants to spend the night with his lover...





	Sneaking In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here's the new installment in this series of one shots. Hope you enjoy. If u do, please leave a kudo or comment (or both cx)

“What a crowd, eh, lads?” Ringo said as he took a generous sip of his drink. They’d just come from a concert and were attending some fancy party with a bunch of rich people that looked like they wanted to eat the boys for dinner. 

 

George snorted as he saw a white haired American flirt with a bird that looked like she was younger than the guitarist and shook his head, “Oh, yeah. Chicago folks sure know how to party.” He was being sarcastic, he could swear that he had seen dead bugs with more life on them than this sad bunch.

 

Paul looked away from the blonde bird he’d been winking at for the past seven minutes and said to George, “This is Detroit, Harri.”

 

Ringo frowned at his drink, “Weren’t we in Detroit last week?”

 

Paul sighed, “No, that was New Jersey.”

 

Ringo hummed, he’d been certain that Det-whatever had been last week. 

 

George grabbed another drink from a waiter and shrugged, “Meh, looks the same, people act the same, it’s the same, really.”

 

Ringo nodded, “All the same.”

 

“Truly same.” Another voice joined in from behind the drummer, making him jump.

 

“Bloody ‘hell, John.” Ringo rebucked, though he was smiling. “Come from the front next time, will ye?”

 

Paul snickered, “Yes, Johnny. His body can’t take it, is too small, y’know.”

 

George The Quiet One cracked a smile at that. But it fell when John took his drink, “Oi!”

 

“You’ve had enough.” John simply told him and downed the whole glass. It barely had anything in the first place. 

 

“Where you’ve been, then?” Paul asked, while resuming his staring at the blonde bird.

 

John rolled his eyes, “Chatting with a man who insisted that his idea of Beatle wigs for dogs was simply put, The Shit.”

 

The other three hummed.

 

John continued, “Then I decided to tell him that he should probably drop the ‘The.’”

 

George grabbed another drink, “That’s not very nice.”

 

“I’d like to see a dog with a Beatle haircut.” Ringo piped up.

 

“Well, Paul’s right there.” John gestured at his partner, who narrowed his eyes and fake laughed.

 

“You’re so funny, Lennon.”He glared.

 

John shrugged and bowed, “Well, I am the smart Beatle, y’know.”

 

“Don’t know where the press got that idea from.” George murmured into his drink.

 

John stole it again.

* * *

 

“No girl for you tonight, John?” Ringo asked him over the shoulder of the beauty on his lap. They had retired to the hotel after the party, each with a bird in hand, or in Paul’s case, two.

 

Paul was in his room, George was in Ringo and John’s room, and so Ringo was in the living room. And John, he was alone.

 

The lead singer shook his head, “Nah, none caught my attention.”

 

“Shame.” Ringo said as the bird started to unbutton his shirt. He giggled, but still looked towards John, “Where are you going, then?”

 

“To the cantine until George gets the hell out of our room.” John scoffed and scoffed. 

 

Ringo laugh, “With how long Paul will take? He’ll be there ‘til morning, son.”

 

“Not if I kick him out first, son.” John said and then pointed at Ringo girl, so seemed to be getting annoyed, “Now, pay attention to your girl.”

 

Ringo smiled sheepishly at the girl, and she smiled back at him then licked his chest. 

 

John closed the door to his friend’s moans, and shook his head at the ridiculousness of it all. Every day they were in a different city, a different bunch of screaming teenagers, and a different bird. But, as he sneaked towards a door closer to the end of the hallway, John had no girl in mind. 

 

He looked around the empty hallway and then rapped three times on the door. He smiled as it was opened and rushed in.

 

“The rest of the lads are busy, I imagine?” His lover asked as he helped John out of his suit jacket.

 

John smirked, “When aren’t they?” He turned to look at Brian, and simpered, “Did you miss me, Eppy?”

 

Brian frowned, “I saw you at the concert and at the party.”

 

John sighed and took a step closer, “But not last night, or the night before that, or the night before that…” He ran a hand down Eppy’s tie and then started to untie it.

 

The manager chuckled, looking down. “Yes, John. I missed you very much.” He knew his lover required constant reassurance of love and desire. It broke Brian’s heart every time he saw the singer talk about himself self-deprecatingly, or when his eyes lit up with surprise whenever Brian complimented him. As if John didn’t deserve every praise. 

 

John gave a genuine smile and leaned closer to kiss Brian. As the older man put his arms around him, John threw the tie to the ground and started to unbutton the shirt.

 

Brian chuckled and stepped back, “Now, John. We haven’t even had dinner yet.”

 

John groaned and leaned in again, his hands pulling at Brian’s suit jacket. “We just  _ came _ from a dinner party.”

 

Brian was quick to grab the other’s hands and turn the singer around so that Brian’s chest touched John’s back. He put his head on his lover’s shoulder and held his hands close to John’s chest so that he could not move. “A dinner party with no food.”

 

“Hmm, Eppy…” John moaned as the older man started to nibble at his neck, then hissed in pleasure as Brian bit down. 

 

Brian continued to bite and suck at John neck, “So now,” Bite. “We,” Suck. “Are going to,” Kiss. “Have dinner together.” He leaned towards John’s face, “Sound good?”

 

John rested his head on the other’s shoulder and smiled in bliss, “Alright then.”

 

Brian let him go and stepped away, suddenly blushing at his forwards actions. “Good, then. I, sorry-”

 

John rolled his eyes, “Don’t ruin it now, Eppy.” He smirked, “You know I love it when you act like that.”

 

Brian grabbed his confidence in a chokehold and held it tight. He smirked back and lunged forwards to put an arm around John, bringing the singer against his chest with an ‘oof!’ “Alright then,” He repeated the words John had said earlier.

 

John put his rough hands on the other’s neck and kissed him. They broke apart when his tummy rumbled.

 

Brian raised an eyebrow, “Not hungry, eh?”

 

John made a posh face, “Now I never said I  _ wasn’t _ hungry, Eppy.”

 

His lover smiled but didn’t answer as he led John into another part of the room. The small table was covered in a white cloth, there was a candelabra in the middle and a basket with bread. 

 

John ‘aww’ed, he raised his united hands and put them against his chest, “Oh, Eppy, you shouldn’t have.” He said in a high-pitched voice.

 

Brian just looked at him and held a chair out.

 

John kept the charmed lady charade as he sat down with a flourish, “Ta very much, monsieur.”

 

Brian smiled, “Of course, anything for the fairest lady in the land.”

 

John looked down pretending to be embarrassed, but his face did heat up. It always did whenever Brian complimented him, even as a joke. It was really annoying, this blushing thing, his face had to chill. 

 

Brian grabbed a large silver container with a flourish, “Now, Mademoiselle, our dinner.” And he lifted the top.

 

John burst out laughing, it was pizza. A lovely, clearly high end pizza, but pizza nonetheless. 

 

Brian laughed as well but pretended to be offended, “Oi, rude customers do not get fed.” And he started to move the food away from the table.

 

John grabbed his arm with a snicker, “Oh no, sir! Please, I must eat!”

 

Brian pretended to think about it, enjoying the sight of John’s beautiful wide eyes looking up at him. “Very well then, I suppose you could have a slice.”

 

John just licked his mouth in response, making Eppy’s eyes darken.

 

And John continued to behave like that throughout dinner. Making positively obscene sounds every time he took a bite.  And making sure to bite and lick his lips way more times than necessary. 

 

Eventually, Brian had enough and he was quick to put down his wine glass and stand up.

 

John looked up at him with innocent eyes, “Something wrong, Eppy?”

 

Brian just looked at him for a moment and then walked away.

 

The dinger felt himself start to panic. Shit, what if he’d really angered Brian by acting out? His lover had just wanted a romantic dinner an John had gone and ruined it… He ran towards the bedroom, “Eppy?” He opened the door into a dark room, “Look, I’m sorry. I was just playin-Oh!” He jumped as he a pair of arms wrap themselves around him and one hand caressing his navel. 

 

Brian’s deep voice made him shiver, “Just playing, that’s all you ever do, isn’t it?”

 

Before John could answer, Brian grasped his manhood and made him gasp. 

 

“Brian…” John breathed out with closed eyes. 

 

The older man licked his ear, “You’ve been very naughty, John. And now,” He started moving the singer towards the bed. “it’s time for your punishment.” 

 

John smiled. Finally.

 

* * *

 

Brian was a natural multitasker, he thought. But brushing his teeth and hair, reading next weeks schedule and the newspaper, and tying his tie at the same time was even a bit too much for him. He left his tie alone and pushed the mildly wet newspaper away along with the schedule. 

 

He smiled as he thought about the sleeping man outside the bathroom door, and about their night together. Brian had quickly discovered that the usually tough frontman very much liked to be dominated and played with in bed. It satisfied Brian very much as well, though he held back his more darker desires since he knew that, while John enjoyed rough sex, he still wanted to feel loved throughout intercourse. And Brian, though he loved that as well, sometimes prefered more savageness in bed, all pain and humiliation and no comfort. John wasn’t ready for that yet.

 

He finished combing his hair and straightened his tie. He walked out of the bathroom and smiled at the sight of his lover snuggling into the covers. He sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed John’s hair away from his forehead. He looked so relaxed and innocent, did John, when he slept. He was always so worried and angry when he was awake, at least he could get away from his demons at night. 

 

Brian sighed and gently shook John’s shoulder. “John? It’s time to wake up, you have to make it back to your room.”

 

The younger man groaned in his sleep and turned away.

 

Brian chuckled, “Now, come on, John. It’s time.” He said a little sadly. This night John would be with either his mates or a woman. It would look too suspicious if he kept ‘abstinent’ for more than a day. 

 

John blearily opened his eyes, he frowned. “I don’t wanna leave you.”

 

Brian smiled, “You’ll see me later today, and then maybe tomorrow night.”

 

John suddenly looked sad, “I want you every night, not just some days.”

 

The manager looked down, then started to brush the young man’s hair with his fingers. “I know...I wish it could be that way too, darling.”

 

John sat up slowly. He looked into Brian’s eyes, then caressed his cheek. “I love you.” He said. He said it a lot, really. But it was never an ‘I love you’ that simply rolled of the tongue. John always meant it.

 

Brian kissed him. “I love you too.”

 

John smiled. He hated that they had to be a secret from the whole world. But it was worth it, for moments like these. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if pizza was like a common thing back in this day, I imagine it was. It was where I'm from idk peeps I'm making this up as I go.


End file.
